The present invention relates to a message reception confirmation method, a communications terminal and a message reception confirmation system. The present invention is applicable to the case, for example, in which a server broadcasts a message to sensor nodes and confirm the reception, in a system such as sensor network system configured by a server for performing concentrated control for the system and by large numbers of sensor nodes configured at low cost.